Hired
by Siegen
Summary: Deadpool was hired to investigate the entity that came to their world. The entity was unknown but they'd traced where it came from. It was from Percy Jackson's world. So, Percy, together with Annabeth is going to join Deadpool in an adventure and figure this thing out.
1. Someone from Nowhere

Hello guys, this is my first ever fanfic. There might be some errors so please bear with me.

The story was after the first season of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Some other Marvel characters might appear or be mentioned. All credits to the makers. Rick Riordan of PJ&O and Marvel of Deadpool and other marvel characters that could possibly appear. Special mention to Quartz Rider who inspired me to make one. Enjoy.

Note: Fourth wall breaks ahead. Because you know, it's Deadpool

* * *

 **Someone From Nowhere  
**

After our tough battle to Kronos, the Titan War, everybody at the camp should take a break. We might have lost some of our friends but they would be still in our hearts as heroes. After some camp repairs and renovations some campers chose to spend their breaks back at the real world, while some old campers including the new ones chose to stay at the camp. I bet everybody's having their good times. I chose to be back at the real world to head back schooling at Goode High School for my sophomore year. Hopefully no monsters would appear this time. And by the way, Annabeth started her boarding school. Since she was nearby, we often see each other. And that's a good thing.

It was seven in the morning when we arrived at the school, the Goode High School. I was with my stepdad Paul Blofis who also happened to be a teacher of the school. He parked the car at the parking area and then, we left. Before we separate our ways, my stepdad put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck on the first day of your sophomore year, Percy", he said. I managed to smile and then he went the other way. I went to my class. And I still had the difficulty of reading. I wondered how I could manage to learn. Having dyslexia was really a pain. I looked out of the window to see the clear blue sky instead. Well, looking up the sky seemed awkward, remembering that there were times that I was about to be hit by lightning in the past by Zeus, I was a bit terrified and looked down instead and look for something I could remember about my dad Poseidon and my half-brother Tyson. I missed them. And then I noticed someone in the garden outside. He was sitting like... was he pooping? He also was reading a newspaper, then he saw me and waved. Oh, that was very disgusting, why didn't he just go to the toilet. It was just nearby. "Jackson! Are you still with us? Is there something outside that is more worth learning for?" My professor said. I looked back outside to see him again, and then he was gone. "I am sorry, Mr. Thompson", I apologized. I wondered what was that, I never seen someone in a costume, pooping outside in the garden, with a newspaper, then disappeared in a glimpse in my entire life. I was sure I was not hallucinating. It felt like some kind of joke. Was it? Never mind.

First day of school was fine, and I was about to be heading at the parking area, when someone just talked behind me. "So how's the first day?' I turned around and it was Annabeth. "It's fine, hoping no monsters or teacher that will become a monster will appear". I answered. "Except to the man I saw pooping at the garden." I added. Annabeth held her mouth like her laugh was gonna explode. "What?" I asked in confusion. "Nothing, is that because your brain being a seaweed, literally?" She said while holding her laugh. "I am serious, and he happens to be wearing a red costume". I said. "Looks like you're having a good time here." My stepdad, interrupted. "Hi, Mr. Blofis, it looks like Percy is having a hard time dealing with his brain being a seaweed." Annabeth answered while laughing. My stepdad Paul, just laughed too. I looked at them both. "Guys?, come on." I said, then eventually, I just laughed too. Yeah, weird. "So, are you coming with us Annabeth, I am sure Sally will be happy to see you again." My stepdad said. "Yeah, she'll cook for us, my mom is the best cook." I added. "I am very sorry Mr. Blofis, but I have something really important to attend, I am really sorry." She refused. "Oh, it's ok. Don't worry, Percy I think you have to come with Annabeth." He said. "Well, actually, I really need him to come with me, thank you, Mr Blofis." She said. And then we waved goodbye to my stepdad and made our walk.

"So, where are we going?" I managed to ask. "Just lend me a hand in my site inspection on Olympus." She answered. As far as I remember, she was assigned to facilitate the construction and renovation of Olympus. And I am proud of her. With those talents and intellect, she could do many things that I know I couldn't do. "What help do you want from me, specifically?" I asked, knowing that I thought there was nothing more I could help, knowing she's already know more than me in terms of architecture. And I was sure there were enough laborers up there. "Just your presence is enough." She answered. I unintentionally smiled and she noticed. "What?" She said. "Nothing, just remembered the pooping guy." I said. I realized that, what was on my mind bringing the pooping guy on the table again. "Well, I just remembered you... too... So, I come back. So does that make our feeling mutual?" Somebody said, and we couldn't seem to find where the voice was coming from but it seemed to be a voice of a guy. "Who are you?" I managed to ask. "Show yourself." I added. "I am the pooping guy you are making fun of, and it really breaks my heart, you must say no to bullying." The guy said. "Hey! Don't call me "the guy" that's not what I am supposed to be called dumbass." He added. "No one's calling you "the guy", just show up." Annabeth said. "Percy just narrated and called me "the guy". He said. We just exchanged looks, confused. "Ok, I am sorry. Just tell us who you are" I said while reaching for my riptide, ready to uncap it. I was hoping for a peaceful schooling. No monsters or weird people, monster teachers but I guess It will just be a dream. "I need your help guys." He said. "Show us yourself first, we can't trust a weird guy who can't at least show himself." Annabeth said. "Ok, ok. I am going to introduce myself first, my name is Wade Wilson, or you could just call me Deadpool." He said. And then a minute of silence passed. "So, he's gone?" I asked. "Waaaaaaaait, help me please." He said. "Where are you? Show yourself." Annabeth said. After a few moments, we noticed a shadow of a man, coming out of the building near the garden. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! You pervert! Get some pants on! Annabeth said in disgust then looked away. Well, I just stood and kept quiet in disgust. He's wearing a red mask covering his whole head with a black patch around each eye and white cover on each eye. He also wore a red upper spandex clothing with black patches on its shoulder and a black pair of gloves. He also wore a pair of black shoes but he had no pants on. "Can you Mr, Wilson..." "Ahmmm, Deadpool, it is not a good idea to call me that in public, hmmmm, I shouted my name a while ago, heh, what gives, just Deadpool, kid." He interrupted. "JUST PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" Annabeth shouted while her eyes were shut, and I felt she's really mad. "Ok, ok, relax cutie kid, I just need something to wipe my ass, tissue or something." He said. I opened my bag and ripped some papers out of my notebook, and handed it over to him. "Just a minute." He said. It's ok now Annabeth, everything is fine now. I said. And then Deadpool, came out of the building and faced us. "Why don't you just went to the toilet it was just nearby?" I asked. "I was about to, when I felt my ass was in rage because the pudding and tacos hate each other, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ended up you seeing me at the garden and then I hid." He answered. "Without your pants on?" Annabeth asked and seemed to be irritated. "I hadn't wiped my ass yet before I jump out." He answered. "You had a newspaper, why you didn't use it?" I asked. The water sprinkler made it wet and become useless to read so I throw it out." He answered. "Why not use the sprinkler or just rush to the toilet instead?" Annabeth said and seemed to be more irritated. "The sprinkler stopped and I can't afford to be seen by anybody but you two." He said. And it made me wonder why. Annabeth seemed to changed her mood after what Deadpool said. It seemed to be a serious thing. "Introduce yourself, Deadpool". She said. "Well, you already know my name, but I love to say chimichangga, chimichanga, chimichanga. And I love tacos. Unicorns are my besties." He said. Annabeth sighed. "This is stupid, I mean who are you, what are you, where did you come from?" She managed." Ok, actually, I came from another universe, or multiverse rather. The timeline thing. Damn it Wease, I wish you had come too, to explain this shits. I am a human, don't worry. And humans, don't eat kids, but weird demonic clowns do, I suppose? Do I look a clown?" Deadpool said. So what help can we do for you?" Annabeth asked. He kept quiet for a while. "I am a bit moody sometimes I forgot to say." He said, then slowly reached for his katanas cross at his back, he also had guns and a weird belt. I reached for my riptide ready to fight. "I am a mercenary. I was hired to fix the mess you all here have done." Deadpool said. "Are you sure what are you doing, boy? Haven't I mention I am a human, that toy of yours will just pass through me". He added. I was shocked the fact that he knew about my riptide. I just put the pen back to my pocket and then charged to him as quick as I could but he evaded me with ease, he was just too fast. He then side stepped and point me his katana as I fell down. I saw Annabeth sneaked at his back and point her bronze knife at his back. "Are you sure that knife of yours can really harm me? I know everything about your weapons." He said. "How can you be sure what kind of knife I am pointing? If it is a celestial bronze weapon, you won't feel the edge, right?" Annabeth said. Deadpool seemed to be shocked and I realized she was right. But how could she have another knife? Deadpool then dropped both his katanas. "Ok, ok kids. I lost, but you know, in every game there will always be another try." he said. He then teleported behind Annabeth. "What a clever girl, you fooled me by showing me your knife to make me think, you're gonna use it against me then pointed me a credit card, fantastic." He said while clapping his hands slowly. Annabeth swing his hand backwards to hit Deadpool but he disappeared. He then reappeared in front of us pointing a gun. "What's happening, what did you do?" I asked. "You see, this belt of mine is a teleporting device, so whatever you do, I can kick your asses. So stop being a bad kid and listen to daddy." He said. "Is that from Hephaestus?" I asked. "Who the hell is that? Never heard the name before. Wait. Stop asking questions! Or I'll shoot your sorry little aquatic ass." He said. "You are the one who started it. Why don't you just stay calm and we'll listen. " Annabeth said. "Ok fine." He then dropped the gun. "I have a favor." He said. "You must come with me." He added. Annabeth and I just exchanged looks. After he harassed and threaten us how could he expect us to come with him. "NO!" we both said. "No? Ok fine then." He said and then walked away. "So then, daddy's just gonna give you a good night kiss." He said as he disappeared. We couldn't find him and we didn't know what he meant with what he just said. Then we heard a voice from behind. "Good night." Then we got knocked out.


	2. Hired by a Mercenary

Sorry that it took so long to for me to make a next chapter. I was busy for some stuffs. Thank you for those follows and review. I'll keep on uploading for next chapter for those who want more. Once again thank you.

* * *

 **Hired by a Mercenary**

I woke in an unfamiliar place with Annabelle. We got knocked out by that crazy sup... no he ain't superhero. He's on a red costume but he's just nothing. A superhero won't say or do stupid weird things, kidnap and start a fight with r. What amazed me was his belt which made us Annabelle in a total disadvantage in that fight. Well, I guess with his fighting skill too, we were no match. His skills and ability made me think he's on most superhero movies and comics but like what I've said he ain't superhero. I was really bothered on where did he get that teleporting device. He didn't even know Hephaestus.

"I wonder how long we're asleep", Annabeth said. "Look, we're not tied up. I wonder what he's really up to", she added.

She was right. He acted like he was evil back then, like he's gonna kill us. But then we ended up here like we we're just picked up somewhere because we're homeless. I looked around the room. It was isolated. So I wondered maybe he thought that we couldn't escape from here. As I walked around, I meant I couldn't walk well because of the mess around. Trashes and stuffs were everywhere like ten children we're living in the place with no one to watch for them. The place was so awful. Then as I walk by, I heard the snapping of a keyboard. Someone seemed to be using a computer from the room ahead. I took a peek and expected it was Deadpool but it's just an ordinary nerd guy. He's nit tall like Deadpool, so probably, he's not behind the costume. He wore a thick eyeglasses, a shirt and a jacket as his tops, cargo pant for his bottoms and he' barefoot. He's sitting in front of the computer while both of his feet were also up on the chair. I looked at Annabeth and gestured to come to see the guy.

"So what do you think of this guy? He doesn't seemed a type who could harm us", I whispered.

"Percy, don't underestimate anyone unless you've already seen all what one has got", she said. "Remember the red costumed guy? He acted like a child but he fought like a warrior", she added.

"And he acted like he has no brain, well, until now that's what I still want to figure out", the nerd guy said. "Don't worry, I am not gonna hurt you, I just an ordinary nerd, I am Jack Hammer, just call me Weasel", he added.

We just exchanged looks. We didn't know how to react given the situation we were kidnapped and we felt like we were not abused like what I think should be.

"Please come in, and sit right there, we have lots to talk about, including why are you here. Hehe, you talked way too loud for a whisper", he said.

So we came inside, and sat on a filthy couch. Gross but we sat anyway. We're convinced the guy was legitimate.

"Why are we here, Mr. Weasel?", Annabeth said.

"Well, the guy you met before was my friend, is he? I guess he's a friend, well, never mind. We don't have any intention to hurt you guys, we just need your help. Deadpool was hired to figure out an entity came here in our world. The employer of Deadpool said that it came from your world. So we made, we? No, I mean I made a research about you guys. I found out that your world resides the Greek mythology and I studied every weapons and abilities you have", Weasel said.

"Ow, that is why he knew about the celestial weapons. And how about his teleporting device, are you the one who made it?" Annabeth said.

"Well, yes. I keep on repairing it because he's keep on breaking it, that lousy piece of crap", Weasel said.

"So, did you figure out what entity came here?", Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, spirit fragment of Kronos, I suppose. Given the fact that he is the lord of time I am not yet sure if it was really him. We need to talk with Deadpool's employer to clarify this kind of happpening. We just need to wait for him, then we'll go", he said.

We were in total shock, Olympus and the camp must know about this. I looked at Annabeth's face and saw her sadness through her eyes. I bet she remembered about Luke. That was a tragedy and Luke's a hero, a real hero. I put my hand into her shoulder and smiled.

"Everything's gonna be fine, we'll fix this. Luke' sacrifice won't go to waste, trust me", I said.

"Awww, that's cute, probably better love story than your own movie but worse than mine", Deadpool said as we turned our heads.

I glared at him. I couldn't help it. He messed with us, knocked us out without explaining everything.

"So what you're gonna do Percy, hit me with your water bending or slap me with your water jutsu? And you missy, daugther of…. whoever wise god is that," he said while staring at Annabeth from toe to head. "Wanna play chess? I'll pay for the coffee", he said.

"Hold your horses, Percy. I am Annabeth, don't call me missy, weirdo. And it's Athena, my goddess mother. I understand your intention but you should have had explain further so you didn't had to knock us out." Annabeth said.

"Ehe.. hahaha.."

"What seem to be funny Mr. Pool?" Annabeth said.

"Ehe.. you said horses, pffftt.. hahahahah, I am pretty sure your gods gave him only one, unless his father gave him another, considering he's a god", he said while holding his laugh.

Weasel just sighed.

"Don't mind him, and I want to apologize of what he has done to you. I know it is hard to understand but he's somehow a good guy, he just way too crazy", Weasel said.

"To crazy to hit us?", Annabeth said.

"That's why I am so sorry on his behalf", Weasel said.

"I think the one who should be apologizing now, is not you Weasel, it's Deadpool", I said.

We stared at Deadpool but he just pretended he didn't hear anything. Instead, he pull up his mask to uncover his mouth, and ate a slice of pizza. I noticed that the part of his face seemed to be messed up, but I didn't mind anyway.

"Hey? What? Nah. Ok guys. I am sorry", Deadpool said while eating pizza. "And wait, Annabeth, is your mom as hot as you, is she single?" Deadpool added.

"Well, yes but she won't like you anyway, my mom is fond of smart and knowledgeable guys, not like you", Annabeth answered.

"Ow, that's rude", I said.

"He deserves that, seaweed brain", Annabeth said.

"I deserve your mother, my daughter in law", Deadpool said.

"Yuck, are you hearing what you're saying?", Annabeth replied.

"Well, I think, that is enough. We should get going and meet your employer Deadpool", Weasel said.

"Ow, the hogwart student guy, who gave me an unlimited tacos and made me shit almost unlimitedly too", Deadpool said.

"So, what is his name?" Weasel asked.

"Hmmmm, I know I remembered his name, but how strange I already forgot it. Hmmmm...", Deadpool wondered while holding his chin.

"It's Stephen Strange, Mr. Wade Wilson, or just call me Dr. Strange", the bearded guy said.

Behind him was like a round portal from another place, like an antique place, I supposed. He wore an ancient clothing, hard to describe and a red cape on his back. He had a nice cut of beard and a nice cut of hair. He looked like a magician. And he spoke calmly, and acted like a professional. He was way better than Deadpool.

"Ow, I like your facial hair than Tony, but curse that unlimited taco, you made me poop like it was going to be eternity", Deadpool said.

"I am sorry about that Wade, but now that we have our guests, we should now start our meeting", Dr. Strange said.

As he walked close to us, everything in the whole room, moved on it's own. He was cleaning the place. Then a round table came with four glasses on it. Each glasses was filled on it's own. The couch we we're sitting became strangely clean, like it was brand new. And in a glimpse, we're around the round table and everybody was amazed. The whole place looked brand new every stuffs were new and the trashes were gone too. It was the first time I saw that kind of…, should call that magic?

"Hehe, hehe, that was strange, Dr. Strange", Deadpool said.

"So, let's start. What did you find out, Deadpool", Dr. Strange said.

"Actually, here is my nanny, he's the one who's gonna explain", Deadpool said while gesturing his hands to Weasel.

Weasel explained everything, from what he found out, to what his theories were.

"And so, these kids are from the Greek Gods' world, please introduce yourselves", Dr. Strange said.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Everybody in our world call me Percy", I said.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena", Annabeth said.

"Ok. Thank you. I already said my name, so I guess you already knew. I am one of the sorcerers in this world. And I am the sorcerer supreme. My job is to protect this world from mystic attacks. Since many alien invasions had passed, my friend made an equipment that can help us detect intruders from the outside. Two weeks ago, I got a report from that friend, Tony Stark about that entity. The location of the intruder is still a mystery. Tony didn't had the time to research about the entity, because from his opinion, it is not alarming. He seemed to be overconfident and underestimated the entity", Dr. Strange said.

"You don't have any idea, how powerful Kronos is, don't ever underestimate him, even the tiniest fragment of him", Annabeth said while clenching her fist in anger.

"I honestly agree with him, it is very weak, but I can't just let it walk around here and wait for it to sow terror soon. So I looked for somebody to investigate. And I ended up hiring this mercenary, Wade", Dr. Strange said, while Deadpool was waving to us.

"So you had no choice and ended up with this guy", I said.

"Heeeeeey.." Deadpool said while scowling.

"I also knew he has a very smart friend that can help him, so I regret nothing", Dr. Strange while looking to Weasel. Then Weasel just smile and put his hand on his nape. He must be conscious.

"Yes, sir. I think. The real deal here is Weasel, right Percy", Annabeth said then looked at me.

"Well, yeah. I agree", I said.

"Heeeeeeey!" Deadpool shouted while still scowling.

"Ok, Percy and Annabeth, We now want to hear your story. To figure out how we could fix this", Dr. Strange requested.

We told them what happened to our world. It brought back memories. It made the wounds in our hearts fresh again as we remember the deaths of our friends and their heroic sacrifices. Annabeth shed tears as she told the story of Luke. It made me sad to see her like that, so I came close and wiped her tears with my fingers. I looked at her eyes as I smiled and then she smiled back. Then I noticed Deadpool was eating a popcorn like he was watching a movie. I looked to Dr. Strange and we talked in the eye like I was asking if he's the one who gave him popcorn but he just shook his head to deny. I just ignored him and comforted Annabeth instead. Then we finished the story, with acknowledging the real heroes of the titan war.

"I must say. I am touched. To the point I touched myself for a sec", he said while crying. And I must say, It was better than your two movies, waaaaaay better", Deadpool said.

We all paused for a second figuring out what he was talking about, then we came into our senses.

"So, Kronos seems to be a threat not in this world but in your world too. It is something shouldn't be ignored. I was wrong underestimating the situation. But I can't join you with this quest, as a sorcerer supreme I have more important and more threatening situations to configure", Dr. Strange said.

"It seems Kronos manage to manipulate space by altering time, but I guess he was not so successful that he just manage to bring a small partition of himself here, maybe because it was too complicated for him to alter time and space", Weasel said.

"Yeah, and you made it too complicated for us too", Deadpool said.

"But Weasel, this world is not their multiverse it is way too far, I suppose", Dr. Strange complained.

"Yes you are right, that made me wonder too, but you know, based on the story we heard, he's a powerful damn god of time, it's possible with him", Weasel said.

"We must hurry, we know Kronos, he will do whatever it takes to bring himself back to life", I said.

"Yes, you are right Percy, we must take action now", Dr. Strange said.

Deadpool raised his hand.

"Oh. Oh. Can I hire these two?" he said.

Annabeth and I exchange looks and we both said. "No!"

"Don't worry, if he do something unpleasant to you, I will come…. And gonna kick his ass", Dr. Strange said. "You're gonna be ok, trust me. He's a good guy", he added.

We didn't able to refuse. He so awesome to make a request. And this is Kronos. Deadpool was right it was our mess, we should at least help before Kronos totally came back to invade not just this world but all the worlds on all time and space.

"You don't have to tell to your people about Kronos. I think it will ruin their time to move on. We here can manage the situation if it gets worse. And I know it won't happen, I believe in you two", Dr. Strange said.

"But you don't believe in me, I am totally jealous now", Deadpool said

"I believe in you too, that's why I trust these kids to you", Dr. Strange said. "So, any questions?", he asked.

Deadpool then raised his hand.

"What is it Wade?" Dr. Strange asked.

"How come I can pee without pooping but I can't poop without peeing?" Deadpool asked in wonder.

"Regarding Kronos and the situation", Dr. Strange added.

"Aaaah… no", Deadpool answered.

"Well, I guess we're done here, I should get going now. Wade, I trust you the kids", Dr. Strange said.

"Yeah, yeah. Baby sitting sucks", Deadpool said.

Dr. Strange moved his hand in a circular pattern then a hole appeared like a passage or a portal going to the antique place like before. We waved goodbye to him as his eyes said to us ' You can do it'. Then he went through the portal and disappeared.

"That's it rangers. Now, you are hired by the mercenary, let go. Let's kick Kronos' ass. It's morphin' time!", Deadpool said.

We're on our feet to start the search but Weasel stopped us.

"Where the hell you are going guys?", Weasel said.

"To kick an ass of a god", Deadpool said.

"Where do you think you can find him then?", Weasel said.

We all exchanged looks. We almost forgot that we couldn't locate Kronos.

"Do you have any idea, where and how to find him", Annabeth said.

Weasel stood up looked at everyone of us. "There is one thing. I need something he owns"

* * *

What do you think that could be that could help them find Kronos? How can they find him this time?


End file.
